


Just an Excitable Girl (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Red Velvet's Peek-A-Boo), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cults, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Mental Illness, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sisterhood, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Is it really murder if one's motives are pure?(Podfic of Just an Excitable Girl by XiuChen4Ever)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Just an Excitable Girl (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just an Excitable Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018008) by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever). 



> I was really really excited when XiuChen4Ever gave me permission to podfic this particular work! I highly recommend pretty much everything they've written, so check out the original!
> 
> Submitted for Voiceteam 2020 Week 3 challenge: Swap. I may have broken my mic last week, so I swapped processes with a teammate who usually records on their phone.

  


**Download/stream with music** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AcSk_uPgzLA9Hn3AI2UwwPhMUOzRosSd/view?usp=sharing) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/just-an-excitable-girl-by-xiu-chen-4-ever_202005) (30:24 min | 27 MB)

**Download/stream without music** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14vCLxuJ4FHgRk0po1wfunkVhLL0ekLTp/view?usp=sharing) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/just-an-excitable-girl-by-xiu-chen-4-ever) (27:41 min | 22 MB)

**Text:** [Just an Excitable Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018008) by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)

**Music** : [Peek-A-Boo by Red Velvet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uJf2IT2Zh8)


End file.
